The present invention relates to the field of blasthole drills. Specifically, the present invention discloses a leveling system for an operator cab and complete drill assembly.
Conventional drills often include a main platform for supporting an operator cab and the drilling mast/system; a leveling mechanism is then used for supporting the platform relative to the ground. The leveling mechanism may include hydraulic jacks that engage the ground. The fluid flow to each of the jacks is centrally controlled by a controller and valve manifold that are in fluid communication with each jack through a series of hoses. The hose connections can be cumbersome in part because each jack is subject to complex control inputs during operation. In addition, the hoses create pressure losses between the valve manifold and the individual jacks, causing the operation of the jacks to lag behind the controls. This causes the system to exhibit hysteresis and impairs the responsiveness of the leveling system.